nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Femke De Grote
|Seizoenen = 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 |Afbeelding = Femke_Portret_2019.jpg |Eerste = Aflevering 1286 - 4 november 2002 |Beroep = Zaakvoerster Lucas Events and Projects, De Withoeve en Taxi LEV |Partner = Peter Vlerick |Kinderen = † Lucas De Grote en Vic Vlerick |Ouders = † Mike Van Noteghem en Nancy De Grote }} |verhaallijnen = |-|22= thumb|240pxthumb|240px Femke en Peter zijn getrouwd. Op het feest in De Withoeve verneemt Femke van Renzo dat hij een relatie heeft met Charité, de vrouw die Nancy haar job heeft ingenomen ten huize Bastiaens. Femke belooft niets aan hun moeder te vertellen. Na de bruiloft is Femke bijzonder stil, hoewel ze aanvankelijk zeer gelukkig leek te zijn. Peter en Nancy stellen zich vragen bij haar houding en maken zich zorgen. Dan vertelt Femke aan Peter dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Ze weet echter niet of ze al klaar zijn voor een nieuw kind, maar Peter wil er met haar voor gaan. Femke wil haar zwangerschap voorlopig nog geheim houden, al lijkt dat met Nancy in de buurt geen makkelijke klus. Nancy merkt hoe Peter over Femkes buik streelt en trekt onmiddellijk haar conclusies. Femke bevestigt dan maar haar vermoedens, maar het duurt niet lang vooraleer Nancy zich verspreekt tegen Simonne. Er volgt echter slecht nieuws wanneer Femke naar Judith op controle gaat. De baby staat uitgerekend om geboren te worden op 14 maart, dezelfde datum dat Lucas geboren werd. Het nieuws slaat in als een bom. Peter wil er zijn voor Femke en besluit om te stoppen als advocaat, zodat hij ook meer tijd in hun eigen bedrijf kan steken. Simonne maakt de verrassende keuze om de stoppen bij de taxi's. Femke ziet haar niet graag vertrekken en probeert haar te overtuigen om toch te blijven. Uiteindelijk komt Simonne terug werken. Hoewel Nancy nog steeds met Dieter omgaat heeft Femke het vermoeden dat zij en Eddy terug contact hebben, wat ook juist blijkt te zijn. Nancy hoort een gesprek tussen Femke en Peter en beseft dat ze te veel haar familie zou kwetsen als ze haar afspraakjes nog verder zou zetten. Ze gaat naar de gevangenis om het contact met Eddy terug te verbreken. De volgende dag spreekt Nancy af met Dieter. Femke ziet hem de volgende ochtend binnensluipen en belooft haar moeder om te zwijgen over wat ze gezien heeft. Julia krijgt een hevige aanvaring met een klant en neemt ontslag bij De Withoeve. Femke blijft verslagen achter en moet op zoek naar een nieuwe chef-kok. Later zal blijken dat Julia vermist is geraakt. Er wordt een spoor bloed gevonden en een mes op het erf. Nancy is in alle staten dat er een psychopaat het op De Withoeve gemunt heeft en zet haar omgeving op stelten, tot ongenoegen van Femke en Peter. Later zal blijken dat Julia zelf haar verdwijning in scène had gezet. Peter krijgt te horen dat Eddy Karin Baert onder de arm zal nemen op het proces over Lucas. De verslagenheid is groot, en Peter wil ook niets meer te maken hebben met Tom. Nancy heeft schrik om buiten gegooid te worden, wanneer uit zou komen dat zij het was die Karin als advocaat heeft geregeld voor Eddy. Ze biecht uiteindelijk haar angsten op aan Femke, die begrijpt dat haar moeder nood had aan het contact. Peter daarentegen zegt geen woord meer tegen Nancy. Er ontstaat een koude oorlog tussen de twee, maar uiteindelijk maakt Peter het terug goed op Kerstmis. Het proces over Lucas gaat van start. Peter zal zichzelf en Femke verdedigen, met Karin als tegenpartij. Het gaat echter hard in de rechtszaal. Karin weet een slecht beeld over de betrokkenheid van Tim te vormen en beschuldigt Peter om Eddy aangespoord te hebben. Femke, die al eerder een verhoogde bloeddruk had, krijgt plotse weeën op het proces en moet naar het ziekenhuis gebracht worden. Er treden problemen op en Femke is genoodzaakt te bevallen op 29 weken. Ze bevalt dus van een premature. Het kind overleeft de geboorte en wordt Vic genoemd, wat staat voor 'overwinnaar'. Na enkele weken in het ziekenhuis mag Vic naar huis. Renzo wordt de peter van het kind. Eddy is ondertussen veroordeeld tot een gevangenisstraf van vijf jaar, nadat hij Karin heeft afgedankt als advocate. Peter heeft voor het eerst compassie met hem. Er wordt werk gemaakt van een nieuwe chef-kok te zoeken voor De Withoeve. Er komen drie kandidaten zich voorstellen, waaruit een zekere Kobe Baert gekozen wordt. Hij verzekert Karin Baert niet te kennen. Ook zijn er bij Taxi Leo wijzigingen. Het bedrijf wordt hernoemd tot Taxi LEV, met de toestemming van Leo. Ondertussen zijn er grote spanningen tussen Mayra en Nancy. Nancy kan het niet laten om Jessica te verdedigen, die door Mayra aangerand werd en daarna beschuldigd werd van het omgekeerde. Femke wil echter niet dat haar moeder zich blijft moeien in andermans zaken. Nancy gedraagt zich vreemd. Femke en Peter stellen zich vragen, maar dan wordt duidelijk dat Eddy eerder wordt vrijgelaten. Femke is woest en wil haar moeder de eerste dagen niet in haar buurt. Peter regelt een contactverbod voor Eddy, zodat hij niet in de buurt van De Withoeve meer mag komen na zijn vrijlating. Simonne is jaloers op Mayra omwille van haar zwangerschap van Waldek. Het conflict tussen de twee escaleert en Simonne ontslaat haar op staande voet. Mayra gaat met haar ongenoegen naar Femke, die aan Simonnne vertelt dat zij moet meebeslissen over een eventueel ontslag. Mayra wordt dus 'terug' aangenomen, tot frustratie van Simonne. |-|23= |-|24= |trivia = *Femke is geboren op 8 april 1986. Dat wordt duidelijk in: **Aflevering 3970, gedurende het 21ste seizoen; **Aflevering 4605, gedurende het 24ste seizoen. *In aflevering 3397 opent Femke een brief waarop Mvr de Groote staat, terwijl Femke haar achternaam eigenlijk altijd als de Grote word geschreven. **In aflevering 2953 zien we hoe Nina voor het appartement van Nancy staat, en op haar deurbel staat ook de Groote. |generiek = link=Generiek 4 Generiek5_Femke.png link=Generiek 5 Generiek5_Femke_Bis.png link=Generiek 5 Generiek6_Winkelcentrum_Femke_Rechts.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek6_TaxiLeo_Femke_Rechts.png link=Generiek 6 Generiek7_Femke.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek8_Femke.png link=Generiek 8 }} |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 9= |-|11= |-|12= |-|14= |-|16= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Femke, zie: **Liefdesrelaties van Femke De Grote **Liefdesrelatie van Wim en Femke **Liefdesrelatie van Sam en Femke **Liefdesrelatie van Mike en Femke **Liefdesrelatie van Rafaël en Femke **Liefdesrelatie van Tim en Femke **Liefdesrelatie van Peter en Femke *Familie De Grote *Familie Van Noteghem *Familie Vlerick }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Huidige Hoofdpersonages